By Virtue of my Enemy
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: This is the prequel to Consequence. Starscream finds Prowl in an abandoned battlefield dying. Trying to pull information from the dying mech's processor he attempts a bolster to strengthen the mech's spark, and ends up bonding to him. In a scramble he gets him back to the Nemesis and has to deal with the fallout.
1. By Virtue of my Enemy

By Virtue of my Enemy

This is the prequel to Consequence. This explains in more detail Prowl and Starscream's relationship, and how it started.

This may lead to a series of one shots.

* * *

He lay. It was all he could do. His body was damaged beyond repair, and he was simply waiting. Waiting for the well of all sparks to reach for him and draw him into oblivion. The daylight had given way to darkness, and his soul, his very spark murmured so low. He slipped in and out of consciousness, and heard his name. He tried to call out, tried to reach up his hand, but he couldn't move. No Autobot would find him this night; no Autobot would attempt to look ever again. He would added to those who were MIA; Missing in action.

Starscream hovered above the battlefield. "It's a mess." He muttered to his brother.

"Yes brother." Skywarp looked around. "I'm not sure what we'll find, but the scouts say the Autobots have abandoned the field." He turned to his left. "We can attempt to search for survivors now."

Starscream nodded and lowered to the ground stepping into a walk. "This was the worst place to take this battle." He looked around. The battle had started in a large field and the Autobots had fallen back into a junkyard, the bodies were mixed amongst the fallen and damaged human vehicles. "If you see anything let me know."

Starscream turned his helm in the darkness and saw a glint. "What was that?" He turned looking in the direction of the light and shook his head. "Nothing…" he grumbled but as he turned he saw it again in the periphery of his vision. "There-." He pointed.

Skywarp landed and looked "I don't see-oh there it is!" he lowered his head a bit. "Come on."

Starscream lead the way toward the flickering light and found a collapsed two ton pick up truck. "Help me." Starscream reached under the front bumper and his younger brother took the bed and they flipped the car up and over the being below.

"Starscream that's-"

"I know." Starscream knelt down. Prowl wanted to shout, to arm his weapons, but he was utterly useless. His vents hitched and it was the only sign he was still conscious, but the seekers didn't seem to notice.

"Is he alive?" Skywarp knelt to the other side of the Autobot.

"I do not know." Starscream looked at the body. "If you can hear me shutter your remaining optic." The optic had been flickering already; he hadn't moved and wasn't responding. Starscream looked up touching his helm. "Commander Starscream to Nemesis." Prowl couldn't move if he wanted to, there was no escape.

"This is Megatron what is your status?" He sounded impatient.

Starscream leaned back a bit on his knees. "Sir we've discovered the Autobot known as Prowl. He's alive, but barely."

"Bring him back to the nemesis for interrogation."

"If I move him he'll die." Starscream shook his helm. "Bringing him back will not guarantee we collect any information."

"Get any information out of him you can while you are there." Megatron demanded.

Hook stepped forward to Megatron's side in the command center. "Starscream…its hook. What's his read out?"

Starscream was silent only a moment. "Spark resonance of 0.21. He's barely hanging on to life…the pit wants him, that much is obvious."

Megatron looked at Hook impatiently. "Try a Portable Psychic Patch." He stated.

Starscream nodded and reached his hand around the back of the Autobot's helm and a small node in his hand opened. The small cable immerged and plugged into the mech's helm. Nothing. "I'm not able to patch into his systems. He's not got enough power to filter any packets to me."

"I figured as much…" Hook sighed. "You need to raise his Spark resonance above 2.5 for his cortical nodes to initiate. Once that is achieved you will be able to get into his systems without much of an issue, firewalls may be a problem if he has a fully functioning battle computer."

"I want the command codes for the Ark Starscream and I want them now." Megatron broke in.

"Yes sir…Hook do you have any other suggestions?" Skywarp was giving Starscream a headshake, knowing well that this was not going to work.

"His spark cannot facilitate the transfer with its resonance so low. You need to find a power source to bolster his spark."

Starscream sighed. "I am the closest Power source." Starscream said leaving Skywarp out of it. "There's no time to bring something to him." He sighed. "Can I bolster his spark with mine?" He asked.

Hook sighed and shook his helm. "Yes you can theoretically, but there's a 36% chance you will permanently bond to him. That said …if you do…and he dies…we loose you too." Hook said.

"I am willing to take that risk, it's low enough." Megatron said and drew closer to the view screen. "Do it Starscream." He cut the communication. "Get the medical bay ready incase he screws this up too. I want those command codes even if I have to pry them out of Starscream myself."

Hook bowed and turned to make his leave.

* * *

Starscream looked up. "Go keep watch."

"But Screamer.."

"I SAID GO KEEP WATCH." He pointed in the opposite direction. "That's an order!"

"Yes…brother…sir." The purple mech stood and turned using his thrusters to jump away.

Looking down at the mech beside him he pulled his hand and portable patch cable free. "I hate this idea you know." He said to the limp form. "Not my idea…" He wrenched the left side of Prowl's torso plate open. "of a first date." He growled and tried to pull the right side free but it wouldn't budge. "You're a disaster. I want those command codes you fool."

Looking down into the chamber he frowned. There was a spark, but it was tiny, and it fluttered and flickered and licked out at the edges of the chamber. "Here we go…." Starscream steeled himself and leaned down over the left side of the Autobot. His own chest popped open smoothly. He reached down awkwardly and pulled the being into a sideways hug and re-established his patch cable on the back of the mech's helm. "Here we go…. initiating bolster…. initiating patch." He muttered leaning down.

Prowl was screaming in his own mind for the seeker to stop, he couldn't do anything about it though. His mind was a wash, and he couldn't tell if he was alive or dead, or just delusional.

Starscream's spark fluttered and bounced forward. Prowl's spark sensing a power source near by forced itself forward and grasped onto the seeker's. "NO!" Starscream tried to pull back but his own spark wouldn't let him move. The body was bolstered and the Data transfer began. Firewalls collapsed as he pulled the information from the body below him. "Oh Primus." Starscream felt the twinge in his legs as his body began to feel overload approaching. "NO!" He gasped and saw into Prowl's mind. "No…..no…." The overload took him and his spark slammed back into his chamber so hard he was forced backwards from the body.

Seeing his brother forced backward Skywarp ran toward where Starscream was. Arming his weapon he came up on the Autobot. "I'll kill you!" He growled to the prone Autobot.

Starscream forced himself up and tackled Skywarp. "NO!" He gasped.

"Scream!" Skywarp rolled under his brother and looked up into his optics. "What …what happened?"

"I bonded to him…if you kill him…"

"I kill you." Skywarp looked aghast. "WHAT THE SLAG MECH?!"

Starscream hit him. "Shut up." Starscream sat back holding his chest looking panicked. "Warp us back to medical."

"But Starscream…."

"I SAID WARP US BACK TO MEDICAL! IF HE DIES SO DO I." Starscream pulled Skywarp to Prowl and grabbed onto the Autobot and his brother.

"Yes sir…initiating Warp…. Hold on."

* * *

Hook blinked as his medical bay lit up brightly then dimmed. "HOOK!" Skywarp appeared in his office door. "Scream bonded with it…you have got to…. fix it!"

"What?" Hook stood running to the door seeing Starscream sitting on the ground of the Medical bay holding the Autobot in his arms. "The chances of that are-"

Hook looked at Starscream and shook his helm. "Put him on a berth for Primus' sake." He ordered and turned to get a medical kit.

Starscream nodded and Skywarp came to his side to assist. "Easy." Starscream said to Skywarp. "Don't …don't damage him more."

"You feel it?"

"Yes I feel it." Starscream said through gritted dentals.

Megatron appeared in the medical bay in moments. "Report!"

"Sir Starscream bonded to it." Skywarp said.

"I don't care let it die." Megatron pushed against Starscream. "The command codes!"

Moving quickly to the berth with a medical kit Hook looked up at Megatron. "If he dies so does Prowl. It's a bond my Lord."

Megatron observed Starscream coldly for a moment. "Do what you have to." He said. "Once the prisoner is stable…. I want to see Starscream."

"Yes my Lord." Skywarp answered.

Hook spent the next two days working on the Autobot. Bringing his body back to some semblance of order. Starscream never left the Autobot's side. Hook said he couldn't that the bond was still new, and the fact that one half of the pair was in jeopardy meant he would feel a pull to stay right where he was.

* * *

Hook was taking a break as Starscream looked at the White and black bot on the table. "I don't know how we're going to handle this …but we will." He assured the mech.

"Having a Spark to Spark?" His older brother's voice broke Starscream's optics away, and behind him he watched his brother enter the room. "Bonded…that's what Skywarp said, but I didn't think it was true."

Starscream just turned back to Prowl and watched him.

"Look Starscream-"

"I need you to take temporary command of the Armada." Starscream sighed. "I don't trust Skywarp to report in to Megatron. I need time to get my … personal affairs in order."

"Of course." Thundercracker waited behind his brother. Placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you need anything my brother."

"No …thank you Thundercracker." Starscream reached up patting his hand and then lowered his hand back into his lap.

Thundercracker, knowing his brother was compromised, turned to leave. "Thank you Thundercracker."

"You're welcome Starscream."

Prowl's helm moved and he groaned. "Prowl?" Starscream stood leaning down over his back.

"Autobot S.I.C. Prowl 5784 two gamma." He droned in a whisper.

"Stop talking." Starscream rolled his optics and took the mech's hand. Why did this action make Prowl's spark flutter?

Starscream ran a hand over the mech's helm. "Your repairs have been lengthy." He said calmly petting the Autobot's face without realizing it.

"Won't give you information." Prowl rasped softly his voice becoming stronger.

"You already did." Starscream smiled fondly down at the mech. "Nice try."

Prowl blinked. "Am I a prisoner?"

Starscream sighed but nodded. "Yes you are. To me, for the rest of our life." Starscream shook his helm.

"Bonded." Prowl uttered.

"It appears that way." Starscream said and pulled his hand back. He turned away. "Megatron will not kill you as it would kill me." He said calmly. "In that much you are safe."

Prowl lolled his head to the opposite side. "Goody." He said blandly.

Starscream smiled down at him fondly. He moved forward to the Autobot's side and touched his chevron running delicate fingers over the Autobot's chevron.

Prowl closed his optics gently and just enjoyed the act. He might not ever again feel anything like this again so he simply lay there.

"I'll figure something out." Starscream said with a sigh, his fingers still manipulating the chevron slowly. "I cannot be without you… this fragging bond won't let me."

Prowl simply nodded slowly and rolled his helm to the side to try to rest.

* * *

Megatron paced in front of the conference room window. "The codes…"

"Most of the files were corrupt." Starscream extended a Datapad. "I have this." He said.

"What are these?" He took the pad rolling his finger through it.

"Those are their patrol schedules and two locations of energon mining operations on Autobot territory." Starscream said. "These are valuable in our attempts to get to the ark."

"Command codes?" He asked. "Where are they!?"

"Those memory engrams were corrupted!" He said desperately. "There was nothing we could do!" He pointed to the door. "My consort barely functions as it is!" He screamed. "What more do you wish me to do!? Spark it up?"

Megatron looked at him with something akin to distain. "It would at least make him useful, rather than being your crutch." And Starscream growled with anger. He didn't like someone talking about Prowl like that, anyone, Megatron included.

* * *

Three days passed quickly. "He's completely stable…he can be moved to Starscream's quarters."

"He can be moved to the brig." Megatron said coldly. "He didn't provide any valuable information." That said they had raided the two mines and gathered a lot of Energon.

"Sir please allow me to take him to my quarters, he is still recovering and by proxy so am I." Starscream sighed. "I would not be comfortable with him in the brig. Please he can be remanded to my quarters to prevent him from being around the ship unescorted." He uttered. "If more information comes to light that may be useful I can get it directly to you."

Megatron shook his helm. "You try my patience Starscream…" He paused. "Fine, but the communications console in your quarters will be removed. He is not allowed anywhere on this ship without you or Soundwave." He growled.

"Yes my Lord." Starscream bowed. "I'll have Soundwave remove the console immediately."

"See to it that you do." Megatron turned and left.

"He'll need to remain here a few more cycles." Starscream told hook. "While I prepare my quarters. If that's alright."

"That's fine…He's not going anywhere."

Prowl's helm turned, he was conscious but bolted to the table and he was keeping his side of the bond sealed tightly; as was Starscream honestly. Prowl was afraid of what was going to happen next. "I'll be back."

Prowl nodded to the seeker and somehow he felt truth in the statement. "If he asks for me call me straight away." Starscream ordered.

"Yes commander." Hook nodded. "You have my word."

With that the seeker vanished out the door.

* * *

Prowl stepped into the room slowly. Starscream sealed the door and stood behind him. "It's not much." He said softly. "But you are welcome to the berth."

"Where will you power down?" Prowl asked looking down as if he dreaded the answer.

"Out here." He pointed to a large lounger. "In my chair." He uttered and it put some ease into the cruiser.

Turning Prowl caught his reflection in a surface and blinked. "My optics are red."

"Yes …we don't have blue optic crystals to replace those broken optics of yours." Prowl looked down and nodded. "Don't feel that way."

"Stop reading me." Prowl demanded. "My guilt is my own."

"You're the one projecting!" Starscream raised his voice. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Starscream demanded. "You and I share these feelings."

Prowl turned on him growling. "And how should I feel!?" Prowl turned and slowed touching his helm.

Starscream blinked coming to his side as he opened his end of the bond fully. Prowl froze. He blinked and stood stock still as he felt the torrent from the seeker.

Prowl looked up questioningly. "Open for me." Starscream said softly. Prowl turned his helm away. "You cannot return to the Autobots." Starscream shook his helm. "You're my consort now …get use to it."

Prowl shook his helm. "Never."

Starscream reached out touching the cruiser with his hand. "Prowl."

Prowl looked up to face the seeker. "No."

"Yes." Starscream coaxed. "Open up… as much as you do not wish to admit it you know we are STUCK together." Starscream shook his helm. "I like myself to much, and I will ensure your safety. Just open up for me."

Prowl shook his helm. "No you'll only-"

"I already have all your command codes." Starscream came to his front and reached up touching the cruiser's face. "Megatron doesn't need them."

"You are taking a huge risk." Prowl said looking up into the seeker's optics.

"We'll my spark is at risk." The seeker said softly. "I need to have some kind of leverage over Megatron."

"Starscream." Prowl shook his helm.

"You're still recovering. You need to rest." Starscream lowered his hands and pointed to the berth room. "I won't force you... to do anything." He said and turned dropping into his chair. "Enjoy your power down."

Prowl looked at the door and then at the berth room door and nodded moving slowly into the next room. He looked at the berth and shook his helm. "Primus why?" he asked to no one in particular, and the horrible question made Starscream's spark quake.

The seeker leaned down from his seated position. His arms resting on his knees he was looking at the cruiser as he entered the next room. Starscrean sighed as he shared in the cruiser's worry. This was going to be the most difficult time of their lives, if they could find a way to co-exist they might be able to solve their problem.

Starscream was afraid of what it might entail, and he was very concerned that it might not go well for either of them.

* * *

To be ...finalized...


	2. A place of one's own

By Virtue of my Enemy

This is the prequel to Consequence. This explains in more detail Prowl and Starscream's relationship, and how it works

Chapter 2: A place of one's own.

* * *

Starscream dropped the data-pad on his table and sighed leaning back in his chair. The duty roster for the dones was going to be a never-ending struggle. Some that could not work with others, some that had requested new positions. Some that were needing medical leave.

Prowl watched from the berthroom door way. The Autobots had been so wrong. The Decepticons were more together than they ever imagined. He and Starscream had been like this for weeks, and the Autobots still did not know of his where-abouts. "It troubles you."

Starscream looked up as if pulled from his thoughts. "I have a million different other things I would rather be doing than drone assignments." He uttered grabbing up the data-pad again.

Prowl hesitantly walked forward to the back of Starscream's chair and reached his hands down to a spot on the outside of each of the Seeker's wing struts. "Oh-" Starscream layed back toward the hands. "You've been with a seeker before hmmm?"

Prowl shook his head although Starscream didn't see. "No." he said softly. "My sire was a seeker." He said. "My creator use to say that his tension would melt from his frame if he was touched here." He said moving his hands over the spot. "It proves to be true, and I wanted to tell you. You're giving me a headache."

"So you're doing this for yourself?" Starscream smirked.

"In so much as you will let me." Prowl uttered dryly.

"I don't own you." Starscream sighed, they'd been arguing about this time and time again.

"Well…seeing as I didn't have a choice in the matter…" Prowl jabbed.

Starscream turned reaching up grabbing Prowl by the arm pulling him down. "Neither of us had a choice." He said sternly. "We cannot do anything about it now so there is no use in arguing about it…I'm sick of fighting with you." He seethed quietly. "I'm trying to work with you…be generous! You could be in the brig!"

Prowl looked down. "Forgive me …without my battle computer my ….reasoning skills are less than flattering."

Starscream's expression softened and he released his hold reaching up to Prowl's face. "It's alright…. my temper you're leaching it from me."

"And my calm you've taken in spades." Prowl sighed and put his hands on his helm. "My processor hurts…. can you do something else?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Is it classified?" Prowl asked pointing at the Datapad.

"Well no." He sighed and was going to explain. "Drone organization."

Prowl reached around him picking up the Datapad and fluttered through it. "Only drones you say?" Prowl began to make adjustments sitting down on a small seat on the floor below Starscream's chair.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping."

"If Megatron finds out…or Soundwave." Prowl shook his head finishing a few things moving a few drones reading a few reports.

"They won't." He said calmly. "Sign off here…tell them…you're trying something different in the hopes for better cohesion amongst the troops."

Starscream leaned down. "What are you doing?"

"Rotating shifts, different departments. These drones …they will get a change of scenery every day. This will help with moral. Then when we get reports of where they would rather be we can permanently place them. Less dissention, happy workers, more dedication." Prowl turned the pad up to Starscream. "And your Stress can stop and I can get rid of my headache."

Starscream took the Datapad and blinked. "This is not bad at all." He said calmly. "You've moved my armada drones to the main hanger deck."

"Yes they are capable of doing the repair work, and if there is an emergency; this placement will cut the time it takes for them to be airborne. This will sharpen your response time, and increase efficiency." Prowl said though he was still rubbing his helm.

Starscream smiled at him. "Thank you."

"I did it for me." Prowl said calmly.

"And you did it incredibly fast." Starscream nodded. "You're now in charge of all drone activity. You'll be our Maintenance manager."

Prowl blinked. "Look Starscream even if Megatron agreed to that. Which he won't."

"No it will be good for you…you cannot sit here and wallow all day long, I won't allow it anymore." Starscream stood. "I'll get you some Datapads and get a drone that can be your liaison as you cannot leave my quarters."

Prowl nodded. "If that is your will."

Starscream stood and waved the Datapad at him. "Clearly you enjoy being a task master."

"Well it was my job. I am a tactician though that means little now." Prowl sighed and rubbed the temple plate.

"And I am a scientist not an errand boy…though Megatron hardly sees the difference." He nodded. "Let me get with Soundwave, and I'll see what I can do."

"Will be by tonight?" Prowl asked.

"I know not but I will check with him, I know how you like his hatchlings."

"I am fond of them yes." It was a tough admission but one he needed to make none the less. "Starscream?"

The seeker looked back down. "Hmm?"

"Are there more books?" He asked pointing backward at the seeker's shelf. "I've run out of reading material."

"I'll talk to Soundwave…he may have more. Hook too." He said calmly. "And we have to go see hook in the morning."

"We do?" Prowl blinked.

"Yes I have to have diagnostic scans…and by right, now so do you." Starscream said. "Regular medical reports and such. Very standard, nothing invasive I promise you." He shot Prowl a smile. "Buck up, things will be fine."

Prowls doorwings fluttered slightly. Starscream smiled. "What?" Prowl looked up at him.

"When you're nervous your winglets twitch…it is rather…endearing." Starscream said calmly.

"Don't flirt with me." Prowl seething.

Starscram came around to him and leaned down by his audio. "Don't flatter yourself." He muttered and stood giving Prowls door wings a caress as he exited out the main door of their quarters.

* * *

"Queary: Prowl came up with changes?" Soundwave's visor turned to Starscream.

"Yes." He said calmly. "It's drone maintenance…cleaning schedules, minor repair work to bulkheads. Those drones don't have access to larger engines and weapons systems, and by proxy neither would Prowl." Starscream said and looked at Megatron who hummed.

"Soundwave?" Megatron asked passing the Datapad. "Your thoughts."

"Assignment logical." He stated. "Supervision necessary."

"Agreed." Megatron nodded. "He will be given Drone access to the ship and he will report to Soundwave." Megatron said standing. "Get the Autobot brands off him… repaint him if you have to, but he is not one of us…. just merely more than a drone." Megatron said and turned.

"Thank you my lord." Starscream bowed slowly as the warlord exited the room. Looking back to Soundwave Starscream smiled. "Thank you."

"Statement: thanks unnecessary." Soundwave stood.

"Will you be by tonight?"

"Statement: Yes, with hatchlings. With high grade." He nodded.

"I have other matters to discuss with Lord Megatron. Prowl is looking forward to your visit. We'll talk later Soundwave. Again thank you."

Soundwave nodded as stood moving to his communications console and ignored the exiting of the seeker.

* * *

A hand woke him from Power down. "Soundwave will be here directly." He extended two data pads to Prowl. "Starting tomorrow you are the Drone manager." He smiled. "You'll have access to most of the ship."

Prowl rolled over in the berth taking the datapads in hand as Starscream stepped to the wash racks. "Megatron…"

"Already approved it." He said calmly. "And if any of the crew drone or otherwise gives you problems… you come straight to me." He said calmly. "Your reports will go to Soundwave, but you like him well enough I'm sure that will not be an issue." He said and reached in starting the water.

"No it won't." Prowl rolled his legs off the berth and fanned out his door wings slowly. "You need to fly." He said calmly.

"Yes I know it makes your winglets ache." He sighed. "I am hurting too ya know." He smirked pointing into the private wash rack. "Join me?"

Prowl looked at the berth, and then at the datapads and shook his helm no. "Thank you for the offer."

"Your loss it's nice and hot." Starscream said and stepping into the washrack under the spray. Prowl didn't need to be inside with the seeker to feel the wash of good feelings coming from him. "I heard that."

Prowl looked up and blinked. He'd let his bond wall down slightly and mentally moaned. Now he sealed up tightly and gathered his work heading into their living area to get away from the sensations.

Starscream could only laugh.

* * *

Rumble climbed into Prowl's lap forwardly. "Was it really big?" The mini con's arms extended out trying to reach as far as he could.

"Very large indeed." Prowl said softly putting his hands under Rumble's arms and lifting him setting him back on the ground. "Superion is much larger than devastator, but what devastator lacks in height he makes up for in mass."

"Is that true Sire?" Frenzy asked Soundwave. Soundwave nodded and the two little ones hopped over the back of the couch and pretended to fight one another.

"They aren't bothering you are they?" Starscream asked.

"No of course not; I will not begrudge a hatchling its inquisitive nature." He smiled at Soundwave who nodded in thanks. "Thank you for this Soundwave…I appreciate the gesture." He held up his high grade a moment and nodded.

"A celebration of your new position." Starscream said with a smile holding up his glass.

"Hardly." Prowl said quietly.

"Statement: Schedules effective. Megatron impressed." Soundwave leaned forward. "Conclusion: Continue to please him, beneficial for you both."

"He's right. Megatron is letting you out of this place, granted its limited access but you have something to do now." He smiled.

"I know but it feels wrong to me." Prowl admitted rubbing the back of his neck joint.

"It's maintenance…it's not like we're asking you to bomb the Ark." Starscream argued, and truth be told he was right; he could manage a few drones that would scrub floors. That wouldn't directly interfere with the war. "Stop dwelling on it… drink your high grade."

Prowl nodded and took another sip. Starscream downed his completely. Ravage looked up from a seated position on the floor to Soundwave who stood moving to the door. It opened and he held up his arm as Lazerbeak landed quietly. "Finished with her is he?"

"Who?" Prowl asked.

"Lazerbeak is the best spy we have. She works directly with Megatron." Starscream explained sitting back in his chair as Soundwave returned. Lazerbeak for her part flittered up and snapped into place across his torso to power down.

"Query." Soundwave looked at Starscream and then to Prowl. "Wish separate quarters?"

Prowl blinked and looked at Starscream to decide. "That's up to Prowl." Starscream leaned back in his chair. "I'm content to Power down right here for the rest of my life." And Prowl could feel how truthful it was. Starscream wasn't trying to force him; he would do as he said even if he didn't like it.

"I will stay… for now, but if the need should arise I will take you up on your offer." The truth in it put a twinge of fear in the seeker. "We will discuss it in more detail in private I'm sure."

"I'm sure." Starscream nodded.

Behind them the larger mini-con hatchlings were rolling on the floor struggling. "Stop this instant." Prowl and Starscream said in tandem. Starscream stood and sighed putting a hand on Prowl's shoulder.

Rumble and Frenzy stopped dead in their tracks. "We're sorry." Frenzy nodded.

"I just want you to be careful." Prowl said. "These are our-" He froze and stiffened. "These are Starscream's personal belongings. Do you really wish to upset him?" Prowl folded his arms behind his back his doorwings taught in his stance.

"No sir." Frenzy shook his helm.

"Prowl keeps this place extremely tidy…please do not ruine his hard work."

"Sorry." Rumble said and moved to the far of the room. "Can we watch human TV?" He asked.

Soundwave sighed and pulled his Datapad out and extended it to the small mechs. Rumble ran up grabbing it. "AWESOME!" He said racing back to his brother to sit. "Ravage come on!" Ravage moved to where they were and sat between them.

Soundwave shook his helm. "It's fine really Soundwave…we enjoy them." Prowl said softly. "If you ever wish to have a night off…I'm happy to look after them and entertain them for you." Prowl smiled to him.

Soundwave nodded and looked down. "Statement: Will consider offer."

"Good." Soundwave nodded. "You need some free time." He said softly. "I've seen the way Dreadwing's been eyeing you lately."

Soundwave waved his free hand as if he didn't wish to discuss it. Prowl smirked in Starscream's direction before taking a sip of his drink.

"Queary: Bonding well?"

"In so far as it can be so soon." Starscream said softly. "We've acclimated to a schedule that suits us both." He nods.

"Statement: Not what I asked."

Starscream looked back to ensure the younglings were disposed. "We're not interfacing if that's what you're asking." He whispered.

"Fact: Will fix personal hostilities."

Prowl scoffed. "It will fix something but I doubt it will be hostilities."

Starscream glared at him. "Stuff it."

Prowl shook his head. "That is your desire…yes."

Soundwave tapped his hand on the clear table and the mechs looked up. "I'm sorry Soundwave." Prowl touched his helm. "He sets me off."

"Statement: Interface will repair hostility."

Starscream looked at Prowl and sighed looking at Soundwave. "We'll discuss it." He nodded. "I promise."

Soundwave stood and made a motion with his hand though no sound immerged. His hatchlings gathered at his feet. "Fact: Thankful for reprieve."

"You're welcome…we'll take care of the cubes. I'll see you at the morning meeting." Starscream escorted the mech and his children to the door.

"I will see you tomorrow after the meeting to start my shift." Prowl said with a smile and stood as Starscream saw their guests out.

When Starscream returned from their door Prowl was already picking up stray cubes and discarding them in the dispenser. "They are a rowdy bunch that's for sure."

Prowl looked up at him. "Do you need anything more of me tonight?"

Starscream motioned prowl to sit beside him. "Lets get this over with."

"You aren't seriously suggesting we talk about this do you?" Prowl folded his arms over his chest at the energon dispenser.

"Please." Starscream said. "Soundwave would never have said what he said without due cause. He can read our thoughts you know." He motioned to the seat again.

Prowl nodded. "I am well aware." The cruiser walked forward and dropped down into the chair near the seeker. "What do you want to do?"

"I'd like to at least spark merge." Starscream muttered. "My spark is killing me, yours has to ache just as badly." He said and leaned down on his knees.

"Yes I will admit my Spark has been thrumming oddly." Prowl nodded.

"Is that a yes?" Starscream asked slightly hopefully.

"No." Prowl said quietly. "Only an admission of what I am feeling."

Starscream smiled. "It's not much." He extended his hand. "But I'll take it."

Prowl moved his hand into the seeker's waiting palm. The long thin digits wrapped around his hand and they sat there. They'd found it was one of the least invasive ways to ease their bond without doing much more.

Prowl looked at Starscream. "I will be able to go to the common area won't I?" He asked almost timidly.

"Yes, we do have a common room though drones only go in there to clean in the hours it is closed to officers." Starscream said softly. "You are welcome there at any time to take your energon." He said softly. "I'll be assigning you an office near Soundwave." He said quietly. "For you to work from."

"I thought I would work from here."

"Soundwave thought it would be better for the drones, if they saw you. It would help moral." Starscream's thumb began to caress over prowl's knuckles and the cruiser closed his optics. "Prowl?"

"Yes Starscram?" Prowl sat up and opened his optics and turned to the seeker who's free hand extended taking his helm in his hands. Starscream kissed him chastely before sitting back. "Will that be all Starscream?"

Saddened the seeker nodded. "Yes." He frowned. The Former Autobot was no servant, but most days that's what he acted like.

Prowl stood, untwining their fingers and turned. "I'll be in the rack, I'll be out soon to help you finish cleaning up the mess." He said and turned into the berthroom pressing the button to close the door.

Pressing his back to the door Prowl heaved his breath. He'd contained it until he could get away. Why was his spark on fire? Why did he feel helpless to stop it?

Starscream, he felt him standing just beyond the doorway. "Prowl?" Starscream pressed his helm to the door and sighed. "Please …" the muffled whisper was clear as day on his spark.

Prowl tired to fight the feeling but turned allowing the door to slide open.

Starscream broke the distance and they grasped onto each other kissing fiercely. "Prowl."

"Starscream." Prowl gasped as he backed up to the berth and was lowered down and pushed to the top of the berth. Starscream crawled over his body. "I don't know…if I can…"

Starscream paused. "I said I would not force you." He back peddled off the berth staying at the end one knee still on the berth pad. The seeker sighed gasping for air to enter his vents trying to calm himself. Prowl had his hands on his chest.

"Come back." Prowl uttered lifting a hand. The request was so quiet.

Starscream, encouraged, came to him taking the hand and shifting to his side to hold the cruiser's back against his thrumming spark. "I'm sorry if I got a bit …over zealous."

"I think we both did." Prowl said laying his helm down as he was spooned from the back. "Are my door wings in your way?"

Starscream's helm came over his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "No." He smiled down at him. "You need to wash and power down." He said softly. "I'll be in my chair …"

"Starscream?" Prowl turned his helm slightly.

"Yes Prowl?" Starscream shifted up as the cruiser rolled to his back beneath him. The cruiser didn't speak for many moments. "What is it?"

"I'm- I'm sorry I've been so difficult with you. This whole situation is hard on my morals."

"I know it has been." He smiled softly. "Open up for me, the bond, it's less invasive than. Than a spark merge or interface, and it will help calm our bond, our processors, and our sparks."

Prowl closed his optics and loosened his grip on the bond. Starscream sighed above him. "Thank you." Starscream kissed him chastely and moved off of him. "Lets see if this helps our moods." He didn't want to go, and Prowl knew that. Starscream also knew Prowl was fighting his personal feelings, he did want this, that much Starscream knew. He also felt that if Prowl gave in fully, fell into Starscream, there would be no going back to anything that once resembled his old life. He still clung to the idea he could go back.

Prowl nodded and touched the seeker's face as he moved away. "Will you…" the question was cut off as Starscream got near the doorway.

"Will I what?" Starscream paused looking back.

"Come to the rack with me?" Prowl murmured below a whisper, but Starscream knew the question in the bond. He could hear it clear as day.

"Of course." He turned and motioned for Prowl to proceed him into the wash racks. "You can help me get the gunk out of my intakes." Starscream smirked and they vanished into the wash rack. He was going to get this to work one way or another, even if he had to break Prowl of his stubborn streak.

* * *

To be ...finalized...


	3. War games

By Virtue of my Enemy

Chapter 3: War games...

* * *

Prowl stood looking into the medical bay from the hallway. He did not have the security clearance to get beyond the doors so he stood waiting for his consort to be sorted out. He could see Starscream through the clear door and that was enough, to stave off his far greater need for proximity.

"Status?" Soundwave appeared behind him.

"Unknown Hook won't let me inside." Prowl swallowed.

"Expertise needed." Soundwave said putting a hand on Prowl's shoulder joint.

"Hook is a good physician, but he's no Ratchet." Soundwave nodded at Prowls statement and put a hand on the cruiser's shoulder.

"Your Expertise."

"Mine?" Prowl blinked looking up. "Lord Megatron's orders?" Soundwave nodded. "Take me to him." Prowl looked back one last time at Starscream who was offline. They had been getting closer since Soundwave last visited their quarters, but Prowl still powered down in the berth, and Starscream in his chair.

Turning Prowl followed Soundwave down the hallway looking at a few of his drones as he passed. "All is well." He insisted. "Continue on your regular roster." He turned with Soundwave hitting the vertical tram that would take them to the bridge. "He's angry."

"Affirmative."

"Tactical needs?"

Soundwave nodded and they entered the lift and it rose, the doors opening to the bridge. Prowl had never been here, but had seen shadows of it's façade in Starscream's mind. "There you are." Megatron turned. "Explain to me what happened." He pointed at the map table.

"Computer replay from beginning of incursion." Prowl said calmly.

Soundwave pressed a button on the computer and it acknowledged Prowl's command replaying. Prowl folded an arm over his chest and his other hand was over his mouth in deep thought as he watched the blips.

Prowl reached down pulling down video feeds. "This is the Prima Delta maneuver." He said calmly. "There are more Autobots here in these ridges….Jazz, most likely Mirage and any other covert ops, they will wait." Prowl shifted over the board. "Until the Decepticon army comes into this cavern, you'll feel you are pinning the Autobots in, but you're going to get surrounded and taken out." Prowl looked up. "My lord I would draw your forces back to these coordinates and initiate a wide field burst with a few weapons. It will down any Autobot Cloak, and you should be better able to stake a retreat with what soldiers are left, or stand your ground until all are gone." He turned "That said you can concentrate fire here, once the troops have moved back and initiate a cave in. I doubt any Autobots will be offlined in the move, but they will be buried, and it will take hours to dig themselves out."

Soundwave looked at Megatron. Prowl had been so calm almost to a point of condescension. "Soundwave?"

"Assessment: Accurate."

"Do it get them back here with as little casualty as possible." Megatron said scowling as he moved forward. "bury the Prime if you have to."

Soundwave pointed to a datapad and Prowl handed it over straight away and the two began working on contacting the troops. Prowl groaned and knelt at the table. Soundwave turned grabbing his arm hauling him up.

"Status?" Soundwave asked quietly.

"He's awake." Prowl whispered. "Alive." He nodded.

Soundwave stood and pulled a few more datapads down pushing two to Prowl. "Begin strategic draw back."

"Understood Sir." Prowl pulled the datapad down and began to command troops to return to the nemesis. "Prowl to Thundercracker."

"Thundercracker here, I'm a bit busy…if it's about Starscream."

"Take orders." Soundwave said.

"Yes sir." Thundercracker waited.

"I'm sending you coordinates." Prowl said. "Concentrate your fire enough for our ground troops to evacuate, you're going to bury the Autobots under that mountain before they can get the drop on you and push you into a corner."

"Yes sir." He said calmly. "and Screamer?"

"He's alive." Prowl said softly. "You have your orders. Report back to the Nemesis when the job is complete." He said clicking off the communication relay. "Soundwave give me the coordinates where Starscream went down."

A green blip appeared on the board. "He was hit anterior side." Prowl touched his own chest where Starscream's gaping wound was. "left…" he murmured. "Where did he land?"

Soundwave pointed to another location. Prowl opened a channel again. "Thundercraker I'm sending you another set of coordinates. Their sniper Perceptor may be at that location. Take him out and you can finish what you've started."

"Yes sir." Thundercracker said.

Prowl and Soundwave watched the blips move across the screen. Megatron turned and walked forward. "You're sure?"

Prowl looked up. "Lord Megatron you're asking me about my own people…I know what they do…. I know their weakness'." Prowl said calmly. "I know how to immobilize them."

"And if I asked you to kill one?" Megatron smirked.

Prowl looked up at that and blinked. He dove into his bond and consulted with Starscream for a mere moment in the unconscious void he was in. "I live to serve you Lord Megatron, your will is my own." Prowl turned from the Console to face Megatron and knelt down on one knee.

"Excellent. If this succeeds you'll be spending a few more hours with me each day." Megatron's smile was as vast as the sea of rust.

"I look forward to it my lord." Prowl said and stood.

"Thundercracker to Nemesis. We're returning to base, the Autobots well It'll be a while before they can get out."

"Excellent." Megatron said calmly.

"Thundercracker…Sending new coordinates…. an Energon mine, it will be undefended at the moment…take what you can and return to the ship." Prowl ordered.

Megatron turned to him. "Our stockpiles are full."

"That said Lord Megatron." Prowl smirked. "We are not gathering more for us …merely taking out their rations." Prowl uttered.

Megatron smiled. "I like the way you think." He said calmly.

Soundwave looked to Prowl. "Situation: in hand. Dismissed to medical."

"Thank you Sir." Prowl nodded. "If you need me please do not hesitate to comm."

Megatron watched as the black cruiser left the room headed for the medical ward. "Can he be trusted?"

Soundwave nodded darkly. "Assessment: Confirmed. One of us."

"Perfect." Megatron smiled at the screen.

* * *

Hook opened the door. "He's stable."

"Thank you." Prowl stepped inside and walked to the berth. Starscream was still powered down, but Prowl felt better for the proximity.

"I have a few questions." Hook said coming up on Starscream's opposite side.

"Hostilities between you both?"

"None really we're getting more accustomed to this." Prowl said calmly.

"Interface?"

"We don't do it." Prowl said his hand coming up to rest over the seekers.

"That must be why his spark signature is so erratic. It's not unsafe, but it's…"

"Fluctuating. I know mine is as well." Prowl murmured.

"You two really should just get it over with." Hook said. "You only delay the inevitable."

Prowl had to laugh. "Soundwave said the very same thing." His thumb caressed over the long pointed digits of the seeker's hand. "It's not that simple."

"I've had to replace his altimeter, and his primary energon pump." Hook frowned. "he'll be sore for the next few days."

"When can I take him back to his room?"

"When he wakes up." Hook sighed crossing his arms over his chest. "Might be a few cycles."

Prowl nodded in understanding and smiled fondly down at the seeker and pet his helm. Hook came around slowly. "Megatron wanted those Autobot sigils off you." He said calmly. "Why don't you come with me, we'll take care of it…and you can look at new alt forms and paint colors."

Prowl longingly looked at the seeker. Leaning down touching their helms together a moment he wispered. "I'll be right back." Standing he righted himself, turning to follow the medic into his office. "I'm thinking something in black and green." He said calmly.

"Finally someone who doesn't want purple or blue." He laughed. "Come I'll show you what we have." He offered a seat to the smaller mech and took a seat at his desk across.

* * *

Starscream awoke in his personal quarters. "Where-" he looked around and blinked. "Ugh." He pressed a servo to his chest and groaned.

"Stop touching it." Prowl said standing in the doorway.

Starscream looked up and blanked a bit. The black mech had green trim along his arms and legs, but his chevron was still red. "Prowl?" Starscream asked.

"Yes." Prowl walked forward. Decepticon logos in Green were high up on his doorwings, very visible. "Like it?"

Starscream blinked again. "I'm dead aren't I?" He asked dryly.

Prowl sat on the edge of the berth and chuckled. "No." He smiled. "Thankfully."

Starscream hummed softly. "Casualties?"

"None." Prowl said softly. "You were the only major injury. Perceptor got you in one shot right at the start of the madness." He said softly touching the Seeker's face. Starscream turned into the touch quietly.

"Megatron?" Starscream began to shift but groaned.

"Already has Soundwave's report and will wait on yours for a few more days." He said quietly. "I assisted in delaying the Autobots at Soundwave's request."

"You did?" Starscream blinked as the bond opened and he realized what had happened. "I thank primus he didn't harm you."

"I did everything I could to be gracious." Prowl said softly. "I want to be in his favor. If I am…so are you." He said calmly.

"I want to sit up." Starscream said. "My wings hurt all flat like this."

"Alright." Prowl leaned forward taking the seeker in his arms and shifted them both up. Starscream groaned. Prowl knew he was still hurting, and tried not to harm him in the transition. "Easy." He said touching Starscream's torso as he righted him. "I'll get you some of the medical energon for the pain." He insisted and moved to leave for the next room.

Starscream took his hand. "I love you." He muttered dumbly.

Prowl leaned forward kissing the mech and nodded, but didn't respond as be broke the seeker's hold and moved into the next room.

Starscream watched the mech move away slowly and shook his helm with a soft smile.

* * *

One week later the stood side by side waiting. "I'm incredibly impressed Prowl." He said calmly. "You used quick thinking to ensure our victory…and placed the Autobots in position."

"I nearly set them back my Lord." Prowl said calmly. An emotional nudge from Starscream silenced him further.

"Well you still managed to assist greatly when we were in danger." Megatron turned facing the two. "What sort of training do you possess?"

Prowl sighed and spoke as his doorwings fluttered. "I was trained in advanced hand to hand combat. I have complete arsenal and assault weapons training." Prowl stiffened. "I was trained at the Elite guard academy in Iocon. I was at the time of its closure its highest rated war games student." Starscream smiled at him. "I wrote the book on Autobot strategy and defense tactics. I like to study scenarios…" his optics turned to Starscream. "And think before I act."

"I believe that your bonding was a fortuitous accident." Megatron turned to Starscream. "I'm rather pleased with the positive effect it's having on Starscream." He smiled.

"I am glad I could be of positive effect on your Air Commander." Prowl smiled.

"Good." Megatron smiled and noted Starscream's agitation. "I have an idea." He said calmly. "The troops are restless." He nodded. "We need something to promote unification. Something to gather us together…"

"My Lord I have a suggestion." Prowl smiled.

"That being?" Megatron stopped his pacing and came forward.

"War games. Two teams... we see which of our soldiers has the best merit." Prowl smiled. "It gives those who wish to have more responsibility a chance to prove their worth."

Megatron hummed softly. "War games you say?"

"Training disguised as a good time." Starscream rolled his optics.

"It has proven effective in the past." Prowl sneered at Starscream.

"Enough." Megatron put a hand between them and it drew their optic lines back to the warlord. "I like this idea. War games. It should prove fortuitous." He nodded. "Plan your war games Prowl, and we'll see what happens." Megatron nodded.

The two bowed low and nodded. "Dismissed." The warlord said with a smirk and hummed to himself. "Starscream wait."

The seeker touched Prowl's arm. "I'll be along shortly." Prowl nodded and exited the room. "Yes my Lord?"

"I find myself trusting you." Megatron said calmly. "Do you trust him?"

"Yes my Lord…Completely."

"Your Opinion of these War Games?"

"I believe Prowl will be victorious." Starscream said proudly.

"Would you like to place a wager on that my second?" Megatron turned and grabbed a cube from the desk and took a sip.

"Lets call it ten rations of high grade." Starscream smiled.

"Make it fifty." Megatron laughed. "If he is as good as he claims to be."

Starscream nodded and turned. "I assure you my Lord." He moved to the door and stopped. "He's better…" the seeker smirked.

"Dismissed." Megatron nodded, and the seeker wasted no time in exiting out the doorway.

* * *

Starscream waved his hands in the cargo bay of the nemesis and every soldier got quiet. "Silence!" Starscream said.

The roar of speech mulled down enough he could speak over them. "We're going to Mars." He smiled. "For war games, think of this as training, and evaluation." Starscream pointed to Prowl down on the ground below his platform. "Prowl has assigned each of you a team, you will receive a communications ping from Soundwave as to which team you are on." He turned "If you do not receive a ping you will remain with the Nemesis in case of Autobot incursion." He said calmly. "We cannot afford to leave the Nemesis unguarded." He smiled giving Thundercracker at his left side a knowing nod.

Prowl moved to the front of the platform. Starscream knelt on the platform extending his hand down. Prowl reached up and was lifted up to the platform beside his consort. "I am the team leader for group one. Thundercracker is the team leader for group two." He nodded at them. "Gather your strength and separate into your teams. "

The group didn't budge. "DO AS YOU ARE ORDERED!" Thundercracker boomed and the groups began to rush into their groups.

Starscream smiled to Prowl. "And that's why he's called THUNDER cracker." He nodded.

Prowl laughed and stepped toward Thundercracker and shook his servo. "Best of luck."

"You're going to need it Autobot." Thundercracker laughed but it was light hearted and he was genuine.

Prowl moved to his team and jumped down off the platform. "Where is the one they call …Deadend?" he asked with a smile.

The mech came forward. "I'm him."

Prowl took him in. "Shiny." He observed. "Alright you're rated the best sharp shooter on board." He motioned all the mechs to come closer. "Come on in…you too." He said to a drone that nodded coming forward.

"Why do we need the drone?" Skywarp asked.

"They have sparks just like we do…and he has skills you'd be surprised over." Prowl nodded. "They won't give him a second thought. His name is ST3V3." He smiled extending his Datapad out flat so all could see. "This is the ridge where the games will be held…." And he went on to explain their plan.

* * *

Thundercracker balked. "WHAT?!" The seeker squawked.

Starscream laughed as Prowl approached him and he lifted the cruiser up spinning him around "YOU DID IT!"

Prowl laughed. "I did." He said softly. "Now put me down. I 'm not one for gloating." He said.

Starscream lowered the mech to his feet and they looked at Megatron. "Impressive." Megatron nodded. "Extra high grade rations for both teams!" He turned to Prowl. "Nice work…commander." He said calmly.

Starscream smiled. "Yes Commander…good work."

"Sir! Lord Megatron sir!" A Decepticon soldier ran his direction.

"What is it?" Megatron turned to him. "Speak plainly.

"Sir Soundwave has reported back…they got into a confrontation on earth." He sighed. "Sir we won, and taken a prisoner."

Megatron turned his helm slightly. "Who?"

"Their weapons expert….Ironhide." He smiled. "We've got him waiting in the brig." He smiled.

"Where their any casualties?" Starscream asked coming forward.

The mech nodded. "Hook sir…he was tending wounded…and he ….he didn't survive." The mech said.

Megatron shook his helm. "Get everyone back to the ship." He looked at Starscream. "Fly ahead ….I want a report as soon as possible."

"Yes Sir." He turned and gave prowl a nod. Jumping he transformed and whistled off. Skywarp and Thundercracker at his heels.

"Prowl to me." Megatron said calmly.

Prowl walked up to him and waited. "Yes my Lord?"

"I want you to go over the incursion data as soon as we get the troops bridged back to the ship." He said. "I want answers." He uttered. "You are to stay away from the brig."

"Yes my Lord of course." He nodded. "Shall I contact the Nemesis to start the bridging?"

"Yes Prowl…Thank you." Megatron stepped down off the rock face and transformed into his flight mode and took off.

"Seekers." Prowl shuddered his door wings.

"No kiddin'." A voice behind him said. "And you're bonded to one."

Prowl turned and looked the mech up and down and shook his helm. "You're alive?" He uttered.

The older mech nodded. "I am." He said with a smile.

"Cade I …" Prowl didn't know what to say.

"It's fine, we'll talk about it all soon." Barricade smiled. "You better get those bridges going." He said calmly. "Before Megs gets mad his army's still on the big red."

Prowl smiled. "Yes …yes." He sighed and put a hand to his helm. "Prowl to Soundwave please start the ground bridge to bring us back to the Nemesis."

A ground bridge opened behind them. "Any news of Chase?" Barricade asked.

"Went to the rescue crews." Prowl said softly.

"Neutral?" Barricade asked.

"Yes as far as I know." He said watching the first round of troops enter the portal. He looked up. "Our little brother is fine." Prowl assured. "I made sure he was with a safe crew." He nodded. "I'm not sure where he is."

Barricade nodded and pulled Prowl's arm. "Come on kid…time to go."

Prowl nodded. "Why did you wait so long to come to me?" Prowl asked falling into step with his elder sibling.

"Well Starscream one…yeah he's cranky." Barricade said as they came up on the space bridge portal. "and I've been on Cybertron." He nodded. "When I heard about your capture I requested a transfer." He sighed. "I was going to vie for your life, but apparently…you got yerself bonded to Starscream."

"Well it was an accident." Prowl said watching the last of the troops enter the bridge as he and Barricade followed behind.

"Accident." Barricade said as they exited. "How could it be an accident?"

Prowl paused in the cargo bay and shook his helm. "I was dying." He said calmly. "In an effort to steal Autobot secrets, Starscream attempted to Bolster my dying spark…. we bonded." He shrugged.

"are you…." Barricade paused.

"We are not interfacing." Prowl said sternly. "Not at all." He shook his helm. "Come we'll get some high grade."

"Sounds good Commander." Barricade slapped between his doorwings and laughed.

"Stop making fun of me." Prowl laughed and turned into the main corridor.

* * *

to be... finalized...


End file.
